Moon Child
by ParkSungra
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Vmin/ MinV drabble. Kami adalah anak-anak Bulan. Menarik nafas dari udara fajar yang dingin. -ReUpload-


Aku menulis sebuah surat yang panjang, dan berniat akan mengirimkannya kepada Bulan suatu hari nanti. Ini memang bukan sebuah surat berisi kalimat-kalimat indah yang akan Bulan dapatkan, hanya beberapa lembar kisahku yang telah terlewatkan oleh Bulan.

Aku membawa lilin kecil dan menyalakannya, ini memang tidak lebih terang dari cahaya Bulan, tetapi cahaya lilin cukup untuk menemani kesendirianku ketika menulis surat. Juga burung-burung tanpa nama yang bersiul bernyanyi ikut turut serta menemaniku. Menemani kesendirianku yang bertanya dalam diam. _Dimana Bulan itu?_

Aku terbiasa dengan Bulan berada di sampingku, suara nyanyiannya menemaniku menembus jauh ke dalam malam. Membawa pagi hari satu langkah sampai langkah selanjutnya, sampai kemudian fajar yang kunantikan akhirnya tiba menggantikan Bulan yang saat itu tertidur, namun setelahnya cahaya biru yang selalu bersamaku, menghilang.

Hari ini pun sama. Aku terus hidup, cukup dengan hanya mengenakan kedua kakiku untuk melangkah. Matahari membuatku terengah-engah di dalam terpaannya. Dunia telah menelanjangiku dari semua yang kumiliki, tidak ada pilihan, pun tidak ada pula jalan lain.

Di bawah sinar rembulan ini aku mendapati diriku yang tertatih, namun kemudian kau datang, lalu aku memanggilmu anak Bulan. Kami adalah anak-anak Bulan, menarik nafas dari udara fajar yang dingin. Kami hidup, tetapi juga mati di saat yang bersamaan. Namun sekarang tidak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan untuk membuka mata, karena seperti film dan dialog apapun, seluruh dunia berwarna biru di bawah rembulan.

Burung-burung tanpa nama itu kembali bersiul, bernyanyi menemaniku dan kesendirianku yang bertanya dalam diam dimana sosok Bulan. Menyadarkanku akan kenangan saat Bulan menangis pada hari itu. Mengapa bulan menangis? Padahal hanya ada aku dan Bulan di tempat itu, Bulan menangis sambil memelukku erat. Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya apa alasan Bulan menangis saat itu, namun ketika akhirnya aku sadar, cahaya biru yang selalu bersamaku, menghilang.

Suara nyanyianmu menemaniku menembus jauh ke dalam malam. Membawa pagi hari satu langkah sampai langkah selanjutnya, sampai akhirnya fajar yang kunantikan tiba, menggantikan Bulan yang saat itu tertidur.

Anak-anak Bulan pernah berjanji sebelumnya, bahwa suatu hari mereka akan bertemu kembali. Entah kapan hari itu tiba aku masih akan menunggu. Bulan tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan saudaranya pergi selamanya. Maka tugasku hanyalah menanti kedatangannya kembali, meski harus menghabiskan puluhan tahun, tugasku adalah terus hidup dan melangkahkan kaki.

 _Hidupku akan jauh lebih baik lagi, aku akan terus melangkahkan kakiku melanjutkan hidup yang jauh lebih baik lagi. Waktu mungkin telah memisahkan kita sekian lamanya, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata Bulan sesaat sebelum kita berpisah. Kau tentu ingat dengan janji yang kau ucapkan, bahwa kita akan bersama-sama melangkah kaki. Kau dijalanmu dan aku dijalanku. Kita akan terus melangkah sampai akhirnya saling menemukan, seperti janji kita di masa lalu._

Aku menutup lembaran buku yang ku jadikan alas menulis suratku untuk Bulan. Menutup dan menyimpannya rapi. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengirimkan seluruh surat itu kepada Bulan, agar aku tidak perlu bersusah payah mengelurkan suara untuk menceritakan semua kisahku yang telah Bulan lewatkan. Kalau dihitung-hitung hari ini adalah tepat sepuluh tahun Bulan pergi, sekaligus tepat sepuluh tahun aku merayakan hari kelahiranku tanpa Bulan. Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa Bulan saat ini, namun aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia sepenuhnya. Satu lembar foto masa kanak-kanak kami tidak cukup dapat membuatku bisa membayangkan rupa nya di masa depan. Hanya satu yang aku yakin, Bulan pasti akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik sejak ia diadopsi lebih dulu saat itu.

Ah, rasanya sudah cukup untuk kali ini, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara pemuda yang begitu ku kenal memanggil dari arah depan. Aku bergegas bangkit dari kursi taman belakang kediamanku dan menghampiri sumber suara, seperti yang sudah kuduga, ialah Jungkook yang memanggilku.

"Tae-Hyung!"

"Ada apa Jungkook?" Aku memunculkan diri dari pintu belakang, Jungkook nampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba, ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru dan begitu bersemangat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada seseorang di depan, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Sahutnya sedikit terengah, terlihat sekali ia habis berlarian atau berjalan tergesa karena mencariku.

"Siapa itu, Jungkook? Dan kenapa kau teregah-engah begitu, hm." aku melangkah mendekat dan mengusap sedikit peluh di dahinya.

"Aku lupa sekali, hyung! Aku lupa bahwa kau pasti ada di taman belakang tadi, ah bodoh! Pokoknya kau harus bergegas menemui orang itu sekarang! kau sudah membuatnya menunggu!" Jungkook menjauh dan berbalik menuju ke belakang tubuhku, mendorongku dengan begitu semangat, menuyuhku untuk segera menemui seseorang itu.

"Siapa dia, Jungkook?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya! Cepat temui dia."

"Iya, sayang iya, kau tidak perlu mendorongku."

"Aku akan membuatkan kalian minum." Lalu Jungkook berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah dapur.

Aku tidak mengerti siapa orang yang sudah bertamu pagi-pagi sekali seperti in, apakah begitu penting sampai ia rela menghabiskan waktu pagi nya dengan berkunjung ke kediaman orang lain? Aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata aku bisa menjadi orang sepenting itu selain di mata Jungkook, kekasihku. Tetapi Jungkook terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika menyuruhku untuk menemui orang ini, apakah sebenarnya anak itu mengenal tamu ini? entahlah, aku tidak mau banyak berspekulasi. Cukup terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah tepat dimana seseorang sedang menungguku. Aku tidak sempat menaruh buku yang sejak tadi kugenggam ke dalam tempat yang seharusnya, maka aku tetap menggenggam dan membawanya sampai aku tiba di ruang tengah.

Di sana, dari tempatku berdiri; aku dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang sekiranya seumuran denganku duduk membelakangi. Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku mengenal orang ini, maka aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara deheman untuk mencari perhatiannya.

Pendengaran orang itu nyatanya cukup baik, ia merespon dehemanku tepat ketika ia mendengarnya, pemuda itu berdiri, dan hal selanjutnya yang membuat jantungku nyaris lompat dari tempatnya adalah, pemuda itu..

"Ji-Jimin...?"

 ** _Dedicated to laili kim  
_**

 ** _See u~_**


End file.
